


Wildest Dreams

by ky_lime_pie



Category: Count Duckula, Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bad Puns, Bats, Dreams, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Paranoia, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ky_lime_pie/pseuds/ky_lime_pie
Summary: Goosewing has a nightmare about his feelings for Duckula and his own guilt.(Can be read as non-ship, but Goosewing's main struggle is his attraction to Duckula. Please don't read if weapons trigger you.)
Relationships: Count Duckula/Dr. Von Goosewing
Kudos: 16





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a jiff to relieve some anxiety. 
> 
> Trigger warning for weapons. Goosewing has some deep seeded issues, so if reading about that triggers you, please click off. I won't antagonize you for it.
> 
> Oh, and the suit that Duckula is wearing is just his 2015 one. Maybe without all of the jewelry. There's some bat puns too
> 
> (11/4/20 - edited one of igor's line. nothing too big)

Goosewing didn't often dream of his old life. Those dreams were often bittersweet. If he were to achieve his goals, he shouldn't dwell on the past. But sometimes, he found himself nostalgic for his old life. In his dreams, he would be a teacher, just like how he was in Germany. Other times, he found himself back in England. Sometimes he was with his family, with his sister again. Other times he was back in university, eager to impress.

But this time, he was on a walk.

He was in the city, somewhere that looked like his hometown in England. It was quite rainy outside, and he had been going through the older neighborhoods. Goosewing had always loved going on walks back when he was a teacher, often looking at the people he passed by. They fascinated him. The children were always happy to be out of school. The adults, on the other hand, languished in the sun. For once, Goosewing felt a sort of peace with himself. It was then, when he was suddenly swept up by a pair of arms. A masculine voice spoke close to his ear, gravely and rough.

" _You."_ That was all he heard before he was taken into a set of doors. All that Goosewing could process was the blurriness of the setting around him. He shouted and thrashed in the hands of his captor. They had already taken him to another destination, but Goosewing must not have realized it. The world changed so quickly around him.

"You wench! Put me down, you..you _fiend_!" He attempted to locate his knife that he kept in his jacket's pocket, but his captor pinned his arms to his sides. He was then suddenly dropped on his stomach. At least he got his wish. He searched the floor for his glasses, which had fallen off his beak in the stuggle. But all he found was the texture of the velvety, crimson carpet. It appeared that he was in a parlor of some sort, but it was hard to see anything clearly.

"Igor! Why didn't you treat our guest with more respect?" A nasal, accented voice piped up. Goosewing kept scouring the floor as the person spoke. Something in him stirred at the vocals. "You promised not to do that anymore."

"Er..sorry sir. I was just doing as you told me to."

It was then that Goosewing realized where he was, and who he was with.

"Now, now, Igor, I want you to apologize to Dr. Von Goosewing." Duckula ordered. His voice had become softer in this state, instead of the usual snappiness he had. Goosewing had quickly got on to his feet, and kept a hand near his hip in case the vulture came closer.

"You, you both stay away from me!"

"Look, sir," Igor had asked. "I'm only just following my orders. I was told to bring _Otto Von Goosewing_ to _this_ Duckula estate. It's nothing personal. I..apologize for being so brutish with your captive, sir."

"Wait, you actually wanted me here?" Goosewing asked. He turned around to face Duckula. The gangly bird was sitting in a worn looking armchair, in front of a fireplace. Instead of donning his rumpled shirt and vest, he appeared to be in a purple three piece. The outfit looked premium, even from far away. His eyes glowed gently in the dark, a soft, ruby red glow. Something about his posture was intimate. It was threatening.

"I, uh, well.." Duckula stammered around the words. "I..missed you."

Goosewing was confused by the mallard's words. He felt moved by the statement.They sounded so genuine, but Goosewing knew not to trust anything the mallard had to offer.

"You missed _me_?" Goosewing asked. He found it stupendous that anyone would miss him, let alone the man who he had devoted years to killing. He was dumbfounded. "Ha, how could you miss me? Do you miss the fights he had?"

"Nope. Why would you think I missed our fights?"

Goosewing bit his tongue to keep himself from responding with anything smarmmy. After all, he was surrounded by two potentially murderous birds.

"I don't miss our fights, Goosewing. I miss seeing you." Duckula hopped off of his chair, and waddled over to Goosewing's form. He appeared to be older, but he had aged gracefully. He looked quite handsome, but in an authoritive way. He looked like he was of wealth. Goosewing fiddled around with his belt, iching to pull out his gun. He couldn't take this ruse that Count Duckula was trying to pull on him.

"And how do you know that I won't just kill you where you stand?" Goosewing asked. It was a vain attempt at an intimidation tactic, pathetic for even his standards. Duckula's smile had begun to waver at the question. He felt the vampire's gaze on him, with heavy eyelids.

"I know you would never hurt me."

The words angered Goosewing, provoking him to pull out a shiv. It was one of many he had on his person. It was made out of wood, and had been sharpened with a silver hunting knife. If in a pinch, he could easily stun Duckula to buy him time to escape. He held it

" _Never?_ Have you gone batty, Count Duckula? I have done much damage to you and your estate."

The count in question relaxed into an open stance. He appeared defenseless, with the exception of his 

"You would _never_ hurt me, Goosewing. There are so many times where you _could_ have killed me, but you _didn't_ . You _could_ have poisoned me on our dinner date, but you _didn't_. You have had so many chances, yet you never take them." Goosewing felt a pair of hands grasp his arms, careful in their grip. "And I know you could kill me, or stun me, easily."

"I was, well, I was waiting for the right time!" Goosewing sputtered. Duckula appeared unimpressed in how he looked at him. "Yes, the right time!"

"The right time, eh?" Duckula asked. He gazed down at Goosewing, with a look of sympathy. It was a stark contrast in the count that Goosewing had known before. "When did you think that would come, Otto? Who are you fooling?"

Goosewing just gazed at the floor. He felt like a child where he stood, one that was being chastised. It reminded him of when his father used to chastise him for anything he deemed immoral. When he was finally backed into a corner. He supposed that this was a punishment for being such a lousy hunter. He was going to die in the arms of a phoney vampire, one that was such an easy target. His fate was pitiful.

"I..don't know." Goosewing confessed. He dropped his weapon, and it clattered to the floor. The tips of it had broken off. His glasses began to fog up with his harsh breathing. "I.."

It was then Goosewing bolted up in his bed. 

His bedroom in Castle Duckula was in a high tower. It was just another room, yet another on the sixth floor. He slept in a cot made of various pieces of wood he had collected in the crumbling house. On top of it was a "mattress" made of multiple large blankets. He threw his one good blanket, the one thing that kept him warm at night, off of him.

"I have to get out of here!" He exclaimed. "I am going mad!"

Goosewing's airship was on the other side of the tunnel, parked on a mountaintop. He had only set up a bedroom so he could gather all of the debris, and use it to power his airship. All he would have to do is just get up, and leave. Go back to his old life. But, there was a nagging voice inside of him. One that told him that he would always come back to Castle Duckula, no matter where he went or where he would go. Just like the generations before him.

Even if he didn't kill Duckula.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST OR REUPLOAD MY WORK.
> 
> tumblr @ ky-lime-pie
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS TO: PKT23; THIS FIC WAS INSPIRED OFF OF THEIR GOOSEULA COMICS.


End file.
